


The Darkness of His Heart

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: One of Ruki's nightmares overtakes all sense and reason...* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	The Darkness of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

The vampire… once human, but no longer… slowly stalked his way through the living room, shoes tapping quietly on the wood floors. There was a slight echo as he moved, for nearly all the rugs and every valuable piece of furniture had been removed, creating a wide open and empty space. What was deemed not worthy of taking laid in disarray, tossed about in a blind mess or otherwise shattered by rage. Pieces of wood, ceramic, glass… all shattered over the floor or piled up in random locations, pushed up against the walls or scattered in misshaped chunks along the floor.

The young master – or who was once a master of this house - slid his hand along the wall, touching the smooth wallpaper that adorned the wood. The texture was familiar and reminded him of a distant past, when he was smaller and viewed the world through different eyes. The dim beige color, with swirling vines and bright red roses made him feel like he was home again; however, the torn pieces, wrinkled and cracked edges, informed him otherwise. He almost angry to see it ruined so; but, those thoughts washed away rather quickly.

Ruki’s hand slid over the smooth wood that jutted out from beside the staircase. His palm and fingers slid over the railing as he placed one foot on the first step. Out of habit, he wanted to climb the stairs and make his way to the bedroom at the end of the hall: the bedroom that his father picked for him because the window gave a beautiful view of the gardens. He wanted to admire his collection of figurines and prop his feet up on the window seal like he did when he was small. However, Ruki stopped himself and immediately detached from the stairs. It seemed pointless to do that, now. He didn’t have to glance inside to know that the furniture would be shattered and the valuables missing. Nothing but darkness would await in that room.

Steel blue orbs slowly danced up the stairs, as if admiring each step. Halfway up the staircase, a piece of paper laid daintily on the steps. It was winkled, as if the previous holder had been crushing it in their fingers. Ruki’s eyes scanned over the words, only able to make out a single word due to the state of the paper. It was his own name, at the very top, written in large lettering to ensure he knew it was for him.

No… He refused. He didn’t want it read again… Not again… He recognized that feminine handwriting, the delicate swirls and faint ink pressure that undoubtedly was from a woman’s hand. He recognized the way the ‘R’ of his name swirled so elegantly and knew who had written that letter. He remembered that, of all things… whereas it was, almost, the only thing he wanted to forget.

His figure, walking slowly and shoulders sunken, treaded past the staircase, through the main entry hall, and towards the back living room. Glass cracked beneath his feet and made him stop suddenly. Ruki’s steel blue orbs flickered from the direction ahead and towards the framed photo that once hovered elegantly above the fireplace. The frame was cracked and in pieces on the floor. He could not recognize the photo that laid tattered on the floor before him. The sepia tones had blurred and the faces of the individuals he once knew were tainted with black lines.

It was bizarre to him, to see the photograph in such shambles, and almost senselessly. Had he simply forgotten their faces? That what he could remember was a flowing dress and elegant suit, but not the smiling faces of his parents? Had he… after all this time… forgotten them? He could not even properly form the shimmer of their eyes or twinkle in their smiles.

Ruki continued walking, stepping on the glass shards that were scattered about the floor. They cracked and popped beneath his feat, smooshing into the wood boards and scattering about. Ruki stepped through the archway that connected the back of the mansion with the grove outside. The large, beautiful doors that once stood in the doorframe were now a part of the rubble shoved up against the wall. When he carelessly glanced towards the pile, he could see the shimmering, copper doorknobs poking out, catching the light.

His shoes clicked on the cobblestone as he walked, the tapping sound echoing grossly in his ears. How many times had he walked this path for brighter intentions – with better thoughts than these? For a moment, Ruki paused, his eyes shifting to the nearby apple trees. The trees stood tall and proud, leaves vibrant green and red apples swaying gently in the breeze.

Ruki’s lip curled and his eyes are narrowed, unable to resist the urge to express his disgust at the state of the world around him. His heart had blackened as the life that he once lived became so easily demolished. The place he once called home was now void of happiness, nothing but tarnished wood and molding floors. It was now an empty home of broken dreams and forgotten memories. However, despite the state of his life, the trees that adorned the property were still very lively. It was strangely… sickening.

As though he was being tugged in a certain direction, Ruki continued to walk down the aisle, surrounded by the mocking of vibrant apple trees. The wind blew through the trees, and as the leaves trembled, their sound drew out like a low hiss before fading into white noise and painful silence. Ruki was completely unaware of the sudden shift, as the world around him became less and less obvious, blurring into an empty, white oblivion as he focused more on a single thing, presented before him.

For a moment, he saw that same suit – the very one that adorned his father so gallantly. He recognized his father’s favorite color and his wide shoulders. Even after all this time, he remembered the suit that made his father look so tall and strong. All it took… was a blink… to change that image. His father disappeared. He no longer saw that stunning suit and the big leather shoes that once impressed him, when he was a boy.

Someone dangled from the apple tree in the center of the courtyard, swaying oh so slightly in the wind. The pitch black hair of his father, the tall brooding figure, was no longer settled beneath the branches. Raven tinted locks, shimmering like mahogany in the sun, hung over the figure’s face, shielding his dead-eyed expression. The rope that was curled so tightly around his neck caused his tie to bunch up against his clavicles and his well ironed top to awkwardly bunch up on his shoulders.

The wind had not ceased, though the noise it had made was beginning to grow dull, fading into the background until he completely forgot about it. A large, black bird glided down before landing on the shoulders of the man before him. Its large talons curled over his bicep, digging and tearing into the fabric of his jacket. It squawked, only once, the noise violently echoing in Ruki’s head, making his ears ring and eyes sting. The crow tilted its head, a large, beady eye glimmering at the vampire. It turned towards the dangling form, thrusting its beak to violently rip out the man’s eye, gobbling it down with a single gulp. It visibly slithered down the crow’s throat before disappearing into its gut.

The vampire’s eyes focused on the individual hanging from the tree, his dead eye and empty socket staring back at him. Ruki’s breath caught in his throat and, for a moment, he lost his ability to breathe, staring back at something like a reflection. His body jerked and with that simple motion, the world around him disappeared, and he was staring, wide-eyed through the darkness of his bedroom.

A choked cry ripped from Ruki’s throat when he awoke, the sound echoing around his empty bedroom. Leaning upward, the vampire panted, his chest heaving dramatically with each inhale and exhale. His trembling hands grabbed fistfuls of the blanket that was draped over his lap, twisting the soft material between his fingers until it wrinkled horrendously.

He was shirtless, as he normally was when he slept. There was a thin sheet of sweat covering his body, glistening and leaving him with the chills. His shoulders trembled, droplets of sweat slowly gliding downward, across his chest. A few strands of mahogany locks stuck to his brow. He didn’t think such a thing was possible for vampires, and yet… here he was… panting like a wet dog.

The room was mostly dark, aside from the slight glimmer of light that shined from the crack beneath the doorway. He didn’t bother glancing out the window. He knew that the sun had already set and it was absolute darkness outside. Even in the corner of his eye, he could see nothing but darkness creeping outside his window. Had he slept in…? Oddly, time seemed so eluded in that moment.

Ruki leaned forward slightly, his elbows falling onto his lap while his hands dragged heavily over his face. He exhaled into his palms, groaning loudly. It had been nothing short of a dream, a glimpse of his vivid imagination, portrayed to him while he slept. He knew that… He knew that… He knew-…

The vampire’s eyes shifted towards his left, to the side of the bed where your body always laid. The lack of warmth that usually radiated from that side had given it away. When his eyes fell onto the bed, he spotted the shifted blanket and slightly indented pillow. You were gone, leaving behind a faint scent and a small hollow in the bed.

You had left him without permission – left him alone in this bed to slither about the mansion… or maybe, to a place far beyond his reach. Ah. But, was there really any sense in growing upset over such a thing? Sometimes, you would get up early in order to perform the tasks for the day. You had likely not been gone more than an hour. He knew this… Didn’t he? Yes. Ruki did. But-…

With such fearful thoughts in his mind and seeing the bed empty, all Ruki could think about was the constricting rope around his own neck, even if such a thing had been in his mind. He could almost feel it tightening, his skin swelling from the pressure, even if it was nothing but his imagination. He recalled the white noise, as it still echoed in his ears. He could smell the debris… feel the cold in the air… He could feel the air slowly being drained from his lungs… feel the crow peck his eyeball from its socket…

The window had not been fully closed the previous evening, something that only became evident when a gentle breeze blew through the crack. A quiet, crinkling sound caught Ruki’s attention as something rustled on the bedside table on your side. His eyes flickered over to see a piece of paper, torn from a notebook, fluttering slightly in the breeze. You had placed a book on one of the corners to keep the note from gliding off the table.

The vampire hastily reached for it, carelessly tugging on it so the book on top slipped off and clattered to the floor. He nearly tore the piece of paper as he unfolded it, his large hands careless. As he opened it, his eyes fell upon the first word, his name, written in your hand writing. After helping you with your homework so many nights, it was only natural that he would recognize that sloppy, yet feminine manner of writing. He didn’t bother reading the rest, however. He barely registered the rest of the words on the paper. Something… snapped… and Ruki let the paper slip from his grasp and twirl through the air before falling to the floor.

Was this, then, your manner of retreat? It had been a long time since you desired freedom from him, yet that detail seemed to evade the vampire. Or, perhaps, were you seeking something more explicit, to deny him what rightfully belonged to him? Your blood… your body… your heart… Was this, then, your attempt to punish him? Was it a twisted game or had you snuck away into the setting sun whilst he slept?

In that moment, Ruki forgot where he was. He forgot that he was in his bedroom, resting in the bed he shared with you. This mansion… that he shared with his brothers… A place he had lived after becoming a vampire: his new home. He had allowed the memories you shared together in this mansion to slip away. In that moment, he was-… Who was he? Still a vampire… still your master… but, he was… abandoned… again. Or… would he even allow such a thing to be true?

It was then that the bedroom door glided open and his thoughts were violently jerked in a different direction. Ruki looked up from the bed sheets and watched as you entered the room, only taking a few steps inside to set something down. You were distracted, it seemed, for you were about to turn and leave again; but, then, your eyes caught Ruki’s awake form, and you flinched, stopping in the doorway.

Ruki heard the door click shut and, for a moment, thought that you had left him again; but, then, he saw your steadily approaching form. You moved so seamlessly, almost like a blur shifting through the room. He almost didn’t see you turn on one of the lights to illuminate half of the room; but, he definitely saw the sudden flash of light shimmering behind you. Had he been in such a hazy state of mind that your form seemed ethereal? Or was he still stuck in a dream?

“Ruki-” you called out to him and his thoughts nearly snapped. No, it most certainly was not a dream. You were here… again. You mumbled his name so innocently, for why would you suspect anything was wrong? It was another morning… just like any other, right? You came to sit down at the edge of the bed, on the side where you always slept, looking at him a bit distantly, for you still had more to do. You had simply come to drop something off and found him awake. You intended to continue with what needed to be done. Yet…

Rather suddenly, the vampire reached for you. His fingers curled around your chin and jaw, roughly cupping your face. Holding you in place, he turned your head, forcing you to look at him. Unconsciously, you let a whimper slip from your lips. It was instinctive to react in such a way when he was holding you like that; but, more so, it had happened because, when Ruki turned your face to look at his, your eyes caught the startling look on his face. He was staring, unblinking, and though his brow was not lowered, his eyes expressed the utter disgust he was feeling. His eyes were… lifeless, even.

“Did you enjoy the time away from your master?” he asked, whispering venomously against your mouth. His fingers squeezed slightly, as if threatening to crush your jaw. “Ghh – Ruki, what are you-” you began, squinting from the pain. Your hands instinctively lifted to squeeze at his wrists, attempting to pry his dominant hand off your face. Of course, it was a wasted effort, for he remained where he was.

“You returned… out of fear? You knew you couldn’t escape… Heh. Were you going to beg me to forgive you…?” Ruki carried on, speaking to you as though it was that first night all over again – as though you had just been delivered from the clutches of the Sakamaki’s only moments ago. His tone was low, harsh, dead serious and menacing. Yet, his words absolutely baffled you. Your eyes opened hesitantly and stared at the blue orbs presented to you. They were present for just a moment and in that mere blink, you saw the anger… the hatred… and the sorrow.

Ruki’s other hand grabbed at your waist and harshly tugged you more properly onto the bed, ungracefully yanking you forward. He didn’t attempt to spin you around, letting you fall face first into the sheets, sprawling out in the center of the bed. Uncomfortably, you wiggled around, as if trying to rise and turn to face him. “What are you talking about!?” you hastily sputtered out, half of your words being muffled by the sheets. Ruki’s body slid over yours, casting yours in his dark shadow and pinning you to the bed.

“Livestock shouldn’t overthink their place in the world,” he whispered, his cold breath falling upon your cheek. His hand slid over your shoulder before his fingers curled around your neck, his palm pressing almost painfully into your larynx. “Had you forgotten your place? Is that why you strayed from me? You’re so careless…” His words seemed almost uncharacteristic, making you wonder if he was even talking about you. You had only done what he requested… what he demanded of you, but he-…

“Wha – gnn,” you began, only to gut off into a pained groan when his fingers squeezed. “The air you breathe… is only because I, your master, allow it…” Ruki whispered, his lips gently fumbling against your skin as he spoke. Immediately, he developed a pattern, gently squeezing at your throat before relaxing just enough to feel you hastily intake air. Then, he’d squeeze again, not enough to crush that delicate throat, but enough to make breathing a challenge.

“…you don’t have freedom,” Ruki continued, words spoken almost sorrowfully. He released your throat, his hand sliding down your chest as you panted desperately. He soaked in the feel of your labored breathing, his chest sliding against your back to feel your trembling form. “Ru – hn,” you started up again, barely capable of making out his own name, though your pleading tone was pathetically noticeable. With you struggling to breathe, he carried on his torment, uninterrupted.

The vampire’s fingers curled over your blouse before yanking, easily ripping the delicate fabric. It tore like tissue in his grasp. Though you were still crushed against the bed, Ruki’s hand effortlessly invaded the little confines that remained from your tattered blouse. He didn’t falter with gentle caresses or teasing touches, but pushed your bra aside to grope at the flesh of your breast.

It was almost heartbreaking. His hand was cold, yet felt so familiar, as it always had. His firm grip was painful, but was the touch you had grown to love over the time you had been together. His familiar touch in contrast with his unfamiliar behavior had you tossed between pain and the dark lust that he had stirred up inside you long ago. Yet… more than anything, you wanted to understand why.

“Wh – what are – I – Why-” you fumbled out nervously, struggling to speak properly when his thumb and index finger pinched your nipple, tugging until it was perky and throbbing with a bizarre mixture of pain and pleasure. Helplessly, you whimpered, arching slightly so his palm could grope the supple flesh. Ruki’s form arched over you, his knees digging into the mattress. His other arm was positioned beside you, his forearm on the bed, allowing him to hover slightly, though his body started to sink more and more into yours.

He didn’t care about your sputtered complaints or the nervous whines that drew from you. His head descended into the crook of your neck, his nose poking at your jaw before his forehead nudged your brow, gently forcing your head to turn. You couldn’t concentrate, complying with his silent demands. He didn’t hesitate, ducking down to capture your throat within the grip of his fangs. A cry tore from your throat, likely loud enough that it could be heard, carried, outside his bedroom and down the hall.

His guttural noises almost frightened you. The uncharacteristic, animal-like noises hummed loudly in your ears, nearly drowning out the noises that poured from your own lips. His harsh bite held you firmly, ensuring you could hardly wiggle in his grasp, let alone attempt to flee. His fangs buried deep, so much so that blood gushed rapidly past his own mouth and stained the bed sheets.

It was not pain that made your cheeks stain red: his bite, while harsh and painful, felt as it always did. Ruki’s bite left you trembling, legs wobbly beneath his own. Your voice caught in your throat and your breathing became labored. A familiar throb between your legs gave it away. Shame was what tainted your cheeks. Shame for you… even now… could not resist Ruki’s bite. Your body longed for his, longed to be loved, again.

Some time passed before you felt his fangs slowly glide out of your body and Ruki released a harsh exhale against the bite. He slowly lifted, hovering above you, and stared down at your limp form. With your cheek smooshed into the sheets and the bite mark on your neck throbbing, it was difficult to look up at him. In the corner of your eye, the best you could make out was raven tinted locks, curled awkwardly from the sweat of his uneasy sleep.

“That expression is most suitable for you. Do you remember, then…?” he whispered, pausing immediately afterward as he expected an answer. In a bit of a blind haze, you remained flat on the bed, staring across the sheets as you tried to remember what it was that he had mumbled only moments ago. Ruki’s hand slid from your breast and trailed down your abdomen. His nails harshly trailed along your skin, leaving a burning trail across your tummy. As you groaned, so did Ruki, “hurry… livestock…”

“My place…?” you whispered, lip quivering against the sheets. Ruki’s arm slid beneath your abdomen, grasping your hip before turning you over. Your body flopped and you landed on your back. The bed squeaked quietly beneath you, the noise mimicking the sound that poured from your lips. The vampire hovered above you, lips parted slightly with some blood staining his bottom lip. A few seconds had passed before you dared to let your eyes part and gaze up at him.

It was a mistake, perhaps, for you failed to suppress a choked sob. It was not fear that led you to feel this way, but the expression on Ruki’s face. For a moment, the vampire glared, as if threatened by the sound of your approaching cries. Yet, as the vampire leaned over you, body arching and staring down, he blinked, and felt something slide down his cheek before he saw it glide off his face and on your own.

“Please… what’s wrong…?” you pleaded with him, feeling yourself choked up in the sight of tears forming in his eyes. Your arms lifted, hands reaching for him; quickly, Ruki’s own hands reached, though his fingers slid over your wrists and pinned them to the bed. Your head turned as he came down, his bare chest sliding against yours, the skin creating friction between your forms.

Ruki’s face fell into your hair, taking a moment to bask in your scent. It was strange how it grounded him: reminded him of his place, who he was in this world. Another tear fell, though Ruki made no sound. He was completely still, eyes closed as it sunk in. He squeezed at your wrists, wanting to hear that high-pitched cry stinging his sensitive ears. “Th-that hurts! Stop it, Ruki…” you whined, wiggling helplessly beneath him.

“Where did you go?” the vampire asked, breathing more heavily than he wished to be. “Livestock… where did you-…” He tried to calm down, yet his chest was tight and heaved almost violently. Quickly, you sputtered your reply, “the chores – I wanted to finish them early… didn’t you… read the note?” The note… that laid on the floor, having slipped through his fingers and been long forgotten.

What startled Ruki, strangely, more so than the words you spoke, was that he believed you. No other man tainted your scent and your blood remained as potent as he remembered. His carelessness, being too wrapped in the past to consider today, had caused him this misery. Your name fell almost silently from his lips, before you heard a harsh whisper, “show me… you’re mine…”

Lifting slightly, Ruki didn’t give you much of a chance to see his face. He ducked down, capturing your lips in a crushing, painful kiss. You whimpered into those lips, unable to stop flowing tears from sliding down your cheeks and becoming a part of the kiss. Yet, the vampire hardly cared. You felt a wandering hand lift one of your legs onto his hip, before sliding down your inner thigh. Desperation already kicked in. He wanted to remember you were his… and you couldn’t possibly forget.


End file.
